


Rose-Colored Glasses

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Music, Poetry, Song: La Vie En Rose, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: How about some music?he asks. His voice is light,in contrast to the pounding of his hearts.It’s only a song, he scolds himself. But he wants herto like it, wants her to smile and kiss himlike only she can.**In which the Doctor sings to Rose. ❤️
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Rose-Colored Glasses

The TARDIS is in the vortex, dancing between  
moments, but it’s night in the rose garden.  
The Doctor and Rose are on their backs  
in the grass, looking at imaginary stars  
in an imaginary sky. _I always liked_  
 _lookin’ up at the sky. Couldn’t really see_  
 _many stars, not from the estates, but I could_  
 _dream. Never dreamed_ this, _though._  
 _Never thought I’d be_ livin’ _in the stars._

The Doctor doesn’t speak; there’s no need.  
He squeezes her hand and she knows  
how much he loves her, how much  
he lives for her hand in his, how much his  
everything has changed since  
the moment they met. He turns his head,  
just a bit, smiles into her hair.

_How about some music?_ he asks. His voice is light,  
in contrast to the pounding of his hearts.  
It’s only a song, he scolds himself. But he wants her  
to like it, wants her to smile and kiss him  
like only she can.

He pulls the small case from under the hedge  
where he’d stashed it earlier. Rose’s eyes go wide.

_A ukulele? That’s new._

_Sometimes an old dog can learn new tricks._  
He squints, thinking. _Or possibly_  
 _re-learn old ones. I’m not quite sure._

He plucks at the strings experimentally,  
checking the tune, tightening one peg and  
loosening another until it sounds just right.  
Hesitating just a moment more, gazing  
at Rose in the imaginary moonlight,  
he says–almost awkwardly– _I’ve been_  
 _working on a song for you._  
Then he begins to play.

And sing.

_Hold me close and hold me fast_   
_the magic spell you cast_   
_this is La Vie En Rose._

_When you kiss me heaven sighs_   
_and though I close my eyes_   
_I see La Vie En Rose…_

Before he even starts to sing she has a hand  
pressed to her lips, her eyes shining  
with unshed tears. It’s all he needs; he sings  
to her as if he’d written the song himself,  
and just for her.

He wishes he had.

When the last chord fades into  
nothingness all he can hear is Rose’s  
uneven breath and the sound of three  
hearts beating. Finally he breaks  
into the silence, saying, _No need for_  
 _rose-colored glasses_  
 _with you in my life, love._

Her answering smile is more than he  
dreamed. And then she laughs–  
a shaky, somewhat tearful laugh–  
that abruptly halts when her mouth  
presses against his. All these years,  
dancing their way through time  
and space, and he still melts  
at every  
kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 16
> 
> prompts: twelve x rose and a song for you


End file.
